La semana de mi perdición
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Gaara quiere saber que se siente, pero para eso necesita ayuda. Matsuri aria lo que fuera para que su sensei sea feliz. Incluso ¿Ponerse mayas o untarse miel?.Lemmon.One-Shoot.To:Minami, From:Li-chan.


**To: **_Minami _**From: **_Li-Chan_

**La semana de mi perdición**

Día uno: Viernes 19

Miraba por la ventana de mi oficina, absorto en mis pensamientos.

El tiempo había pasado pero las cosas no habían cambiado.

–Kazekage-Sama –Escuché que decía una vocecita,– Tengo los informes de la ultima misión, debe revisarlos.

Regresé mi mirada solo para observar a la persona que estaba frente a mi. La menuda chica simplemente trago saliva y empezó a respirar de forma agitada.

–Déjalos sobre la mesa.­–Ordené con frialdad.

La chica tembló, dejo las cosas en mi escritorio y salio despavorida de mi oficina al tiempo que Kankuro entraba en ella.

–¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre chica? –Pregunto negando con la cabeza, pero parecía sumamente divertido.

–Hmmp, ¿asumes que le hice algo? –Le cuestione cruzándome de brazos. –Sabes como es Kanuu, desde que empezó a ser mi asistente huelle con solo mirarme.

Suspire mientras regresaba mi mirada a la ventana.

–Que deseas Kankuro.–Exigí saber en tono cansino.

Solo obtuve como respuesta un prolongado silencio.

–Y...¿que tal la conferencia? –Cuestiono el de repente, causando que la molestia se extendiera en mi interior.

–Mal.

–Tsk, eres muy exagerado Gaara.

¿Exagerado? Si seguro como el no había tenido que asistir puesto que tenia una _"misión urgente"_ con su escuadrón de marionetistas.

–No exagero, esa estupida conferencia fue tan...

–¿Desagradable?.

–Una perdida total de mi tiempo.

_**Flash Back**_

–¿¡Una que cosa!? –Exclame, perdiendo mi mascara de frialdad y desinterés por un instante.

–Una con-conferencia so...so.. –Kanuu tartamudeaba con torpeza mientras yo perdía la paciencia.

–¿Sobre que Kannu? –La urgí, cruzándome de brazos.

La menuda chica rehuyó de mi mirada y contesto en un susurro bajo:

–Una conferencia sobre **salud sexual** y quieren que usted asista Gaara-Sama. –Lo dijo tan rápido que termino azul por la falta de aire.

Bufe. Sabia a quienes se refería con aquel _**quieren**_. Se refería al antiguo consejo de ancianos de Suna, los cuales me aconsejaban.

_Baya consejo._ Pensé enfadado. Hacerme asistir a un estupido seminario de sexualidad, joder.

La palabra resonó en mi cabeza mas de lo que hubiese deseado.

Mis dientes rechinaron.

–No pienso ir.–Me sorprendí a mi mismo al escucharme como un caprichoso, que estupido me sentí.

–Si lo aras.

Conocía esa odiosa voz

El anciano Kioto solo sonrío con arrogancia y agrego

–El Kazekage debe estar presente y no esta a discusión.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

–Vamos Gaara. –Habló Kankuro.– No debió ser tan malo ¿o si?

–Si lo fue.

–Necesitas aprender sobre esas cosas.

–¿Qué insinúas Kankuro?

–Hermano sabes a que me refiero, ya estas bastante grandecito para saberlo.

–¿Acaso quieres darme una clase sobre sexo? –Mi molestia era cada vez mayor, de aun poseer el Shukaku Kankuro ya no existiría.

–No, eso ya te lo hicieron en la conferencia.

Lo fulmine con la mirada

–Es tiempo de que experimentes lo que te enseñaron en la conferencia.

–¿Qué dices? –Mi voz sonaba mas cargada de furia, Kankuro se lo estaba buscando.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero Gaara.

–Hmmp, solo déjame en paz estoy bastante mal para que lo empeores.

–Solo hazme caso, deberías..intentarlo.

Escuche el portazo que dio al salir de mi oficina.

¿Intentarlo? ¿Kankuro insinuaba que debía…?

Joder, no podía negarlo.

Necesitaba saber que se sentía.

Día dos: Sábado 20

Caminaba por los pasillos de la torre. Tenia que ir a hablar con el consejo, querían un informe completo de la tal conferencia. Que oportuno.

–¡Gaara-sensei!. –Llamó una voz a mis espaldas.

–Matsuri. –Contesté mientras me giraba.

Y allí estaba mi alumna, llena de rasguños y heridas y aquella sonrisa que ponía cuando cumplía una misión. La típica Matsuri. Estaba seguro de que era la única chica que conocía bien en realidad, desde su pasado hasta su presente y también estaba seguro que nada de ella me sorprendería.

–Termine la misión encargada Gaara-sensei. –Su vos sonaba orgullosa de si misma.

–Bien, dame un rápido informe. –Exigí de inmediato, con la voz neutra.

Entonces Matsuri empezó a hablar pero a mis oídos no llegaba ningún sonido.

Los sonrosados labios de mi alumna se abrían y cerraban pero yo no la escuchaba.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza pero no dio resultado. Sus labios seguían moviéndose sin parar. Al no entender que sucedía solo observe como ella no paraba de mover sin control aquellos pequeños labios rojos.

Nunca lo había notado pero aquellos labios pequeños se veían bastante apetitosos

Sonreí de forma sardónica sin dejad de observarlos, seria bueno poder morderlos.

Despegue mi mirada de sus labios para seguir bajando por el pequeño cuerpo de mi alumna. Podía verse sobre la ropa que sus pechos no eran muy grandes, el tamaño justo para que cupieran en mis manos.

Este pensamiento hizo que sintiera como mi cara ardía levemente pero aun así mantuve mi semblante impasible.

Seguí inspeccionando aquel frágil cuerpo: cintura esbelta y piernas torneadas.

Me crucé de brazos y seguí mirando su boca hasta que el sonido regreso a mis oídos.

–…y a sido mas fácil de lo esperado Gaara-sensei. –Concluyo Matsuri.

Asentí.

–Bien, puedes retirarte Matsuri. –Le ordene.

Ella asintió y empezó a alejarse de mi y antes de lo que notaba mis ojos estaban fijos en sus piernas.

–Pervertido.

Me gire con expresión molesta

–Tsk, Kankuro…

–Mira que morbosearte a tu alumna, que irrespeto Gaara.

–Cierra la boca, –Le urgí.– No tengo tu tiempo.

–Pervertido. –Agrego una vez mas antes de marcharse en la dirección contraria que lo había hecho Matsuri.

Seguí caminando y mi cabeza empezó a dolerme, la sangre golpeteó con fuerza en mis oídos.

Abrí los ojos y quise golpearme.

¿Qué clase de pensamientos había tenido hacia unos segundos?

Quería estrangularme con mi propia arena.

Día tres: Domingo 21

Alguien toco la puerta de mi oficina.

–Adelante. –Mi voz fría nunca se había alterado

Y entonces Matsuri entro a mi oficina.

La duda asalto mi mente tan solo con verla

¿Qué demonios…?

–Buen día, Gaara-sensei. –Su voz sonó como un gemido ahogado.

Me crucé de brazos. Le exigí una explicación con la mirada.

Ella solo ignoro mi vista puesta sobre ella.

–¿Qué haces, Matsuri?

–Viene a desearle un buen día. –Su tono era…delicioso.

Incluso mas que su ropa.

Estaba confundido.

¿Desde cuando Matsuri entraba a mi oficina portando un traje de kunoichi muy distinto al que ella solía usar?

Camisa abierta, falda corta, mayas blancas. Todo color blanco

Incluso parecía una enfermera.

Saco una barra de chocolate. En aquella ropa tan ajustada ¿Dónde podía caber una barra de chocolates?

La lamió con descaro y yo sude frío.

Mi comportamiento frío y rígido aun exigían una explicación pero mi mente o el resto de mi cuerpo exigían que la tumbara sobre mi mesa y le hiciera el amor hasta dejarla afónica.

Se acerco a paso lento hacia mi.

En un parpadeo estaba agazapada encima mío. Mordió mi lóbulo y justo entonces ella pudo notar mi erección.

Desperté agitado y bañado en sudor.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en mi cuarto, en mi cama

Maldije a existencia de todo mientras me dirigía a tomar una ducha fría.

Maldita conferencia y maldito Kankuro con sus insinuaciones.

Jamás volvería a mirar a Matsuri.

Día cuatro: Lunes 22

–Entonces, –Su rostro estaba teñido de un dulce sonrojo. –¿Puedo ayudarlo con sus papeles Gaara-sensei?

Solo le di un seco cabeceo para indicarle una respuesta positiva.

Matsuri siempre se ofrecía a ayudarme, así era ella.

Se sentó a enfrente mío, donde había una mesa mas pequeña generalmente usada por Kanuu y empezó a trabajar.

Pasadas unas horas yo había terminado con la mitad del papeleo.

Levante mi vista y comprobé que Matsuri seguía trabajando.

Mi mente cavilo en los recuerdos del extraño sueño anterior.

Mayas, chocolate y excitación.

Así podía describir mis sueño. A decir verdad nunca había tenido sueños así.

Maldije a Kankuro una vez mas en mi fuero interno mientras la Matsuri de mi sueño regresaba a mi mente. Era tan diferente a la real. Mi alumna jamás aria algo así.

Entonces pude sentir una mirada sobre mi pero en vez de fijar mis ojos en los de mi alumna decidí fingir que no lo había notado.

Trabaje otros quince minutos y en todo el tiempo ella no dejaba de mirarme. Un poco arto decidí levantar mi mirada y preguntarle directamente ¿Qué miraba? Pero al hacerlo me sorprendí. No me miraba exactamente a mi.

Seguí su mirada y me sentí desubicado por lo que descubrí que observaba.

¿Acaso Matsuri miraba mi entrepierna?

Vaya, quizás mi alumna no era tan distinta a la de mi sueño.

Carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención, era incomodo que te observaran de esa forma.

Y ella simplemente me sonrío, una sonrisa de cachetes sonrojados. No la sonrisa pervertida que creía que me dirigiría.

Sin mas siguió trabajando.

Joder, tal vez no la conocía como yo creía.

Día cinco: Martes 23

La puerta de la entrada de el departamento que compartía con mis hermanos rechino.

De seguro Kankuro acababa de llegar puesto que Temari estaba de visita en Konoha.

Cualquier escusa para ver al Nara.

–Ya que Temari no esta, –Hablo mi el marionetista. – Aremos algo distinto

-¿Distinto?

Kankuro saco una película.

Me crucé de brazos mientras el apagaba las luces.

Un titulo en francés color rojo se puso en medio de la pantalla.

–¿Qué película es esta? –Pregunte sin interés.

–Una que de seguro abrían querido pasar en aquel seminario al que no asistí.

–¡¿Qué!?

Dos horas después quería estrangularlo. Aquella semana Kankuro moriría. ¿Una película clasificada triple X? Tenia que ser una broma.

Y tenia que ser mas broma que no pudiera despegar mi vista del televisor.

Estupidas hormonas, etupido Kankuro, estupida película.

_Estupida Matsuri_. Pensé finalmente con rabia al descubrir que estaba imaginando que la castaña voluptuosa que aparecía en la película era ella y aquel idiota pelirrojo era yo.

Se la había tirado unas quince veces en la película.

Me levante molesto y me fui hacia mi habitación

–¿A dónde vas Gaara?

–Vete al demonio, no pienso ver eso mas Kankuro.

Día seis: Miércoles 24

Trabajaba en mi oficina. Aquel día Matsuri se había ofrecido a ayudarme pero le había dado un cortante no.

No podía estar tranquilo cerca de ella, era mi alumna pero aun así tenia sueños húmedos con ella.

Maldije.

Escuche la risa de unos niños afuera de mi oficina. Me levanté de mi escritorio y vi a un grupo de seis niños jugando frente a la torre.

Pero había uno que estaba sentado solo y nadie se acercaba a el.

Apreté los puños, sabia lo que era eso, la soledad.

–Matsuri-chan. –Exclamo entonces el niño solitario.

Vi entonces como mi alumna se acercaba a el y se sentaba a su lado. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos hablando hasta que Matsuri lo abrazo. Al momento siguiente ella lo tumbo con suavidad en la arena y empezó a hacerle coquillas. La risa demás llamo la atención de los seis niños que jugaban y se acercaron.

Una extraña calidez me invadió, mientras veía como Matsuri hablaba con los chicos y momentos después el solitario niño se unía a los otros seis.

–Realmente es mi alumna.

Día siete: Jueves 25

–Buen día Kankuro-San.

–Buenos días Matsuri.

–¿Qué haces?

–Voy a la oficina de Gaara-sensei. –Explicó la castaña.

–Te acompaño. –Se ofreció el marionetista.

Al llegar frente a la puerta Matsuri toco educadamente, como siempre hacia. Pasaron dos segundos antes de que Kankuro se desesperara y abriera la puerta sin permiso.

La alumna del Kage le dedico una mirada severa.

–Emmm…¿Gomen? –Obviamente no estaba nada arrepentido.

Ambos ninjas entraron a la oficina y se sorprendieron de ver al Kazekage dormido sobre su escritorio.

Kankuro se burlo por lo bajo.

–Será mejor irnos Matsuri…

–Seguro Kan…

Pero no pudieron terminar ya que la voz del pelirrojo los sorprendió.

–Mat…su..ri. –Susurró en sueños

La aludida abrió los ojos

–¿Gaara-sensei?

Kankuro sostuvo la risa.

–Miel…alumna..lamer. –Su voz sonaba adormilada

El sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de ella. ¿Qué estaba diciendo su sensei?

Kankuro no lo soporto mas y estallo en carcajadas, causando por supuesto que Gaara despertara.

El pelirrojo vio que Kankuro se partía de risa mientras su alumna daba dos pasos hacia atrás y antes de que este abriera la boca esta salio disparada hacia la puerta.

Día ocho: Viernes 26

No la había encontrado por ninguna parte. Llevaba un día entero buscando a Matsuri pero ni rastro de ella. Al principio no sabia porque se había ido así pero finalmente Kankuro me lo explico y al saberlo la busque con mas ansiedad.

Ahora sabia la clase de sueños que me embargaban.

De seguro mi única amiga ahora pensaría que era un asqueroso pervertido.

Todo era culpa de Kankuro, el y su película estupida donde los protagonistas se parecían a Matsuri y a mi.

–Se esta haciendo tarde. –Dije en voz alta pero solo para mi.

Abrí la puerta de cristal que conducía al balcón de mi cuarto, camine hasta la barandilla y deje que el frío de la noche embargara mi cuerpo.

–Gaara-sensei.

Me gire de inmediato

-¿Matsuri?

No podía verla.

–Gaara-sensei..usted sabe que yo…

–Matsuri lo de la oficina fue un error. –Dije de inmediato, en tono firme y neutro.

–Onegai (Por favor) déjeme terminar.

Guarde silencio.

–Yo..aria lo que fuese para que usted sea feliz Gaara-sensei.

Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Qué instaba decir?

–Se lo que quiere, quiere sentir.

–Matsuri. –Mi voz no perdía su autoridad. –¿Qué estas diciendo?

–Digo que yo are, lo que quiera para que sea feliz.

Salio de entre las sombras. Tenia puesto una falda blanca y una camisa demasiado corta para mi deleite, mayas blancas y algo entre las manos.

–¿Cómo lo…?

No termine de formular la pregunta cuando se acercó y puso una mano sobre mi boca.

–¿Usted quiere sentir Gaara-sensei?. –Descubrí entonces que aquello en las manos era un frasco de miel. –Yo lo are sentir.

Adentro la otra mano en el tarro de miel y empezó a untar aquel dulce sobre su cuello, sobre su pecho y hasta sus piernas.

Mis ojos centellearon con deseo e inmediatamente la acorrale contra una pared.

Empecé a lamer el pegajoso dulce que se extendía por la piel de mi alumna, si que necesitaba sentir, y solo ella lo estaba logrando.

Lamí, mordisqueé y succione su cuello hasta dejarlo sin una gota de miel, para después seguir mi tarea, despojándola de su ropa, dejándola completamente a mi merced.

–¿Ahora..sabes que..se siente Gaara-sensei? –Pregunto en un gemido, contra mi boca, mientras mis labios mordían los suyos y mis manos recorrían con frenesí su cuerpo.

Sus delicadas manos se despojaron de mi ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras mis manos se posaban en sus pechos, era como yo suponía, perfectos para mis manos.

Después de untar mas miel sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Matsuri, el cual cabía a la perfección entre mis brazos y eso me encantaba, y posteriormente retirar del pegajoso dulce con devoción la acorrale de nuevo contra la pared.

Empecé a entrar levemente en ella.

Su grito fue arrebatador.

Susurró mi nombre contra mi oído antes de morder mi cuello con ferocidad.

En parte quería evitar volver a gritar. Las penetraciones se hacían mas fuertes mientras los gritos se mezclaban en la noche.

–¡Gaara-sensei!

–Aahhh Matsuri. –Gemí con deleite.

Los rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar Suna y mi frágil alumna dormía sobre mi pecho, ambos en mi habitación.

Kankuro tenia razón, necesitaba sentir y ahora lo había hecho y todo gracias a Matsuri

–Si que tengo una buena alumna. –Susurré con sarcasmo mientras con una mano acariciaba su hombro y con la otra tocaba mi cuello.

Esa mordedura había traspasado mi armadura de arena.

Y de seguro dejaría una cicatriz permanente.

**FIN**

***~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

**¡¡H****appy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Minami happy birthday to you!!**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Minami! Espero de todo corazón que hayas disfrutado este tu One-Shoot de Cumpleaños. Lo hice con todo lo que me dijiste:

_**Numero ocho:**_ días.

_**Lemmon:**_ si

_**Pareja:**_ GaaMatsu

_**Color:**_ blanco

Use chocolate y miel porque ambos quedaban bien xD (tenias toda la razón puesto que con la miel se pueden hacer muchas cosas pervertidas).

Este One-Shoot lo hice desde el portátil de mi mejor amigo (te quiero corazón, tu siempre me ayudas en todo) el sabe que mi computador murió así que me presto el suyo (así es, todavía no puedo adelantar en Juego de Azar) pero la cosa fue que solo me lo podía prestar dos horas porque ese era el tiempo que se estaba en mi casa: entonces era Publicar en Juego de Azar o darte tu regalo de Cumple.

¡Y claro que te doy tu regalo!

Porque solo cumples una vez al año así que mi otro Fic podía esperar, además de que tu eres una gran lectora y te digo de verdad: Te quiero mucho Minami y espero que te haya gustado tu regao, que la pases súper hoy en tu día y que me dejes review.

También espero que las demás personas que lean este Fic lo disfruten por igual y pues ya saben: **Naruto y sus personas no me pertenecen**, yo solo tengo este regalo para Minami.

Posdata: Si te fijas el ultimo día (Viernes 26) es..Hoy xD.

¡¡Besos a todos!!

Sayo y Feliz año.


End file.
